


Immortally Bound

by GiGi87



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Immortality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiGi87/pseuds/GiGi87
Summary: Thanks to @BiancaD90 for the idea for the idea of taking a sliver of Magnus' soul to tie with Alec's to give him immortality.





	Immortally Bound

It hits him in this moment. With Rafael curled in his lap, snuggled against his chest. Max asleep in Magnus’ arms at Alec’s side. This. He wants this. Not just for today or tomorrow. Or for a decade. He wants it forever.

And not just his forever, he wants it for Magnus’ forever.

“Mags.” Alec whispers into the quiet.

Magnus hums, and raises his head from Alec’s shoulder to look at him.

“It’s time.”

Magnus glances at their sleeping children then back up, “Yes. Bedtime it is.” He moves to stand up but stops at Alec shaking his head.

“That’s not what I meant.”

Magnus raises a brow in question.

“I’m ready.”

“You’re going to have to be more specific darling.”

Alec smiles and moves a hand to Magnus’ knee and begins to massage up and down, “To be with you.”

Magnus melts slightly and his expression warms. He leans over to press a kiss to Alec’s cheek, “I am with you.”

Alec catches Magnus before he leans back to press a kiss to his lips.

When they separate Alec moves his hand to cradle Magnus’ face, “To be with you. For forever.” He moves his thumb to caress Magnus’ cheekbone.

Magnus’ eyes flare with hope, “You mean?”

Alec nods, “Yes, for your forever.”

Magnus swallows back the lump newly formed in his throat. Blinks back the warmth gathering behind his eyes.

“Let’s find a way.”

Magnus nods, then pauses, “You sure?”

Alec smiles again, bright white teeth shining in his grin, “Yes. I want you every single moment I can have you. And this,” He leans his cheek against Rafael’s tuft of hair, “This I want too.”

They kiss again, at least as much as they’re able, with their children in their arms. When they pull back slightly, they are both misty eyed.

“There are no words to express how much I love you Alexander.”

“I think you’ll have enough time to think of them now.”

Magnus huffs with a quirk of his lips, “Angel, you’ve given more then I have ever dared hoped for.”

“I aim to please.”

Magnus sighs.

Alec smiles, “We’ll start looking tomorrow?”

Magnus nods, “Tomorrow.”

—

It takes a year for someone to come across a ritual to grant immortality that doesn’t require dark magic. Neither of them wanted to taint this with the stain of it.

Catarina had gone to the Spiral Labyrinth to learn about the ritual from the scholar who found it. She returns to Magnus’ loft to explain.

“So it’s basically binding you two together. We tie your lives together by taking a sliver of your soul, Magnus, and then putting it in and tying it to Alec’s soul.”

Alec glances at Magnus and squeezes his hand, “That sounds reasonable. But-“

“But-?” Magnus prompts.

“How painful would that be for Magnus? To have a piece of his soul taken?”

Magnus can’t resist and presses a firm kiss to Alec’s lips. Alec makes a surprised noise but melts into it quickly.

Cat smiles at them, “I would assume it’s similar to how it works with the parabatai bond. There you exchange the soul pieces. But this one will just be one sided. The only difference I really see is that this uses Warlock magic vs angelic.”

“Will this create a connection between us?” Magnus asks.

Cat nods, “That isn’t specified, so it’ll be something to see after the ritual.”

“What about other effects on Alexander?” Magnus asks, “Will he still be able to tolerate runes?”

Cat hesitates, “That we aren’t sure of. There’s no record of it being done to a Shadowhunter so we have no way to know what will happen. It’s a definite risk.”

Alec takes a deep breath, and looks at Magnus. It causes something to click into place, “I want to do it.”

Magnus brows furrow in worry, “We don’t know what this may change for you. What if you can’t be a Shadowhunter anymore?”

Alec takes both Magnus’ hands in his, “I’m ready for this. I want to be with you, whatever shape that takes. I will find out and if -Raziel forbid- that happens, then I’ll find something new. Just not in the field anymore.”

Alec turns back to Cat, “How long will it take to prepare? Is it a lengthy ritual?”

Magnus weaves their fingers together to have a greater connection between them.

They figure out the details and set a date.

—

The evening before, they send the boys off with Madzie to sleep over and spend the day. The boys adore her and both Alec and Magnus trust her implicitly.

They spend the night in, enjoying each other’s company, relishing their shared space, touches, kisses.

—

Cat arrives mid morning to begin. Magnus works with her to lay out everything needed for the ritual.

When everything is ready, Magnus and Alec step into the pentagram, hands grasped.

“Are you sure about this?” Magnus asks one last time.

Alec smiles softly, “Of course I am.” He presses a kiss to Magnus’ lips, “I’m ready to love you for forever.”

Magnus smiles back, heart bursting with warmth.

Cat starts the ritual but Alec doesn’t focus on her words. He watches Magnus’ expression, worried about this causing him pain.

Alec soon begins to smell the familiar scent of Magnus and his magic strengthen around him. Warmth envelops him, the soothing touch of it lulling him. He closes his eyes to focus on it flowing through him, the only other thing he’s aware of are Magnus’ hands holding his own.

The infusing caresses strengthen until they take up all his awareness, encompassing every millimeter of his body.

—

“Alexander?” Alec hears Magnus’ voice calling.

When had he passed out? He can still feel residual warmth pulsing slowly in his body. He feels serene.

“Alexander?” Magnus asks again, panic edging into his tone.

Alec blinks open his eyes, squinting in the light. He catches a flutter of Magnus’ hand which must close the curtains because the light dims.

“Hey.” Alec says, his voice faint. He focuses on Magnus’ face.

Magnus freezes for a moment looking at him.

Alec frowns, “What’s wrong?”

“Do you feel okay? Anything different?” Magnus asks, side stepping the question.

Alec pulls on Magnus’ arm to sit up from where he was reclined in Magnus’ lap in Magnus’ arms. He takes stock of his body as Cat crouches at Magnus’ side.

“No?” Alec says, unsure. They are both looking at him nervously. “I don’t feel anything different. Just something settling.”

“But no pain right?” Cat inquires.

Alec shakes his head and notices Magnus is rubbing the back of Alec’s hand in his grasp.

“I’m good.” Alec clarifies, smiling slightly. “I think it worked. Did it work?”

“It went off without a hitch.” Cat says. “I think we’re good. Though you should let us know if something feels… _off_ during the next few days. Just in case.”

Magnus nods, still staring at Alec.

Alec frowns again and reaches his free hand up to his face then passes it through his hair, “What is it?”

Magnus clears his throat, and opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

Alec’s heart begins to beat faster, concern edging in. He looks worriedly at Cat, “What is it?”

Cat smiles and summons a mirror, “Looks like there has been a side effect.”

She hands him the handheld mirror and motions to hold it up.

Alec lifts it to look into it and pauses, a gasp escaping his mouth.

His eyes. Still hazel, are now cat shaped. Just like Magnus’ warlock mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @BiancaD90 for the idea for the idea of taking a sliver of Magnus' soul to tie with Alec's to give him immortality.


End file.
